Le dos d'un homme
by Nixyan13
Summary: Elena imita son supérieur et s'installa dos au mur, de l'autre côté de la statuette déplacée, pour ne pas à avoir à supporter son regard de là où elle était. Elle avait toujours préféré le voir de dos. - / - OS traitant de la relation complexe entre deux agents, à l'aube d'un évènement censé les séparer à jamais.


**Le dos d'un homme.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :** **Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but** **de divertissement uniquement. Aucun des droits de l'œuvre, ou relatifs aux personnages, sont** **par conséquents** **miens. Cette fiction n'a aucun but lucratif.** **  
**

 **OS traitant de la relation complexe entre Elena et Tseng, à l'épisode de leurs instants partagés au Temple des Anciens, durant la période du jeu original.**

 **Le lore du jeu est plus ou moins respecté, avec présence de minimes headcanons (j'imagine) qui ne doivent pas altérer la lecture plus que ça. Réalisé pour ma jeune soeur qui partage mes idées sur ce couple compliqué, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage avec le bouton review en bas. Cela me fera plaisir.**

 **Mes excuses (on ne le répète même plus)pour la mise en page m*erdique prévue par le site.**

* * *

oooooo

ooo

o

Les marques anciennes sous ses mains défilaient avec lenteur et les aspérités de la roche brune, taillée et gondolée par le temps, rappaient avec une certaine douceur la chair de ses mains gantées de cuir noir.

Elle n'aimait pas porter de gants : cette seconde peau qui lui enserrait les doigts l'empêchait de faire appel à toute la mobilité de sa main, son outil de travail au service de la Shinra et de son jeune directeur éponyme.

Une main de fer dans un gant de cuir. Tout comme l'homme devant elle, dont elle aperçut le dos dans un fugace coup d'œil.

Cessant de suivre du bout des doigts les gravures cetras du temple où ils étaient entrés tous deux, Elena plia et déplia son poing plusieurs fois jusqu'à en faire grincer la matière qui le recouvrait. Le cuir gémit de son traitement mais s'y résigna, jusqu'à ce que sa cruelle maîtresse ait décidé que sa main fusse à nouveau assez mobile.

La jeunesse de cet équipement ne seyait pas à Elena.

Et non décidément, elle n'aimait pas porter de gants.

Pourtant, elle avait suivi l'ordre de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau devant elle. Cet ordre-ci, comme tous les autres et comme tous ceux à venir.

 _« Mets des gants. »_ lui avait-il intimé lorsqu'elle avait approché son index des bas-reliefs de la structure, une heure auparavant.

Comme à son habitude, sa voix froide et morne avait résonné aux oreilles de la jeune femme qui avait obéit sans même acquiescer, ses expressions faciales toutes aussi gelées que celles de son supérieur.

Une fois ses doigts blancs recouverts de cette barrière fixe et tendue, elle avait tourné ses yeux noisette vers lui, en attente d'une approbation qui lui était venue sous la forme d'un regard plus doux que d'habitude.

N'importe qui d'autre qu'elle aurait attendu encore, insensible à cet infime changement sur les traits de l'Utaien. Mais elle, par cette simple ombre tracée sur sa peau dorée, savait que Tseng venait de placer toute sa confiance en ses gestes.

Le voyant tourner le dos et suivre le couloir sombre qui leur faisait face, elle avait fixé le revers du costume de l'homme qu'elle avait côtoyé durant toute sa jeunesse, pour le suivre dans les ténèbres sans une once d'appréhension.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours ici. À chercher ce que pouvait bien signifier ces arabesques complexes et ces alphabets encore incompris, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, le monde retenait son souffle en attente de son sort.

Mais Elena n'avait jamais eu peur de tout cela.

Car lui, restait calme et serein.

Son regard d'onyx rivé sur une sculpture évoquant une arme de la Planète, ses lèvres parfaites susurrant des paroles destinées à l'oubli, il inspirait à la jeune femme exactement ce que Rufus Shinra avait cherché à modeler toutes ces années durant : l'arme parfaite à son service.

La jeune Turk n'aurait su dire quelle qualité ressortait le plus en cet homme, ou même s'il existait un défaut capable de briser l'armure qui recouvrait son aura.

Une aura de glace dans toute sa plus grande complexité : dure pour défendre mais fine pour comprendre. Figée dans une fidélité éternelle à celui qui l'avait sculptée, mais flexible pour mieux le servir. Pourvue d'un cœur qui battait pour prouver la vie, sans pour autant épargner aucun battement de celle des autres.

Une pitié qui n'avait de nom que la volonté de Shinra.

Elena stoppa sa contemplation pour se concentrer sur sa tâche de traduction, certaine que l'homme dont elle épiait les mouvements depuis quelques simples secondes, s'était déjà rendu compte de sa distraction.

Elle tourna son cou du côté opposé comme pour signifier son absolution et se demanda si Tseng avait même pris le temps de la regarder faire.

Elle paria sur une réponse négative : il avait autre chose à accomplir.

Quelque chose de plus grand.

Les minutes s'égrenaient dans le calme et la quiétude presque funestes de l'endroit et Elena frissonna sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que ses dents se mettent à claquer sans beaucoup de discrétion.

Elle en recula d'un pas, portant sa main gantée à sa bouche et saisie d'une honte grandissante. La jeune femme porta un regard confus à celui qui travaillait à ses côtés avant de rougir légèrement, certaine qu'elle venait de se trahir.

 _ **« Je suis désolé. »** _ déclara-t-il sans même lui accorder un regard _. **« Nous devons finir ce pourquoi nous avons été envoyé ici, Elena. Tu te réchaufferas plus tard. »**_

Elle ne répondit pas, déconfite de montrer une faiblesse, même si naturelle, en pleine mission.

 ** _« Aide-moi, je te prie. »_**

La voix grave de son supérieur hiérarchique résonna pour la seconde fois contre les murs du Temple des Anciens et secoua la recrue qui s'empressa de s'agenouiller pour porter main-forte à celui qui tentait de pousser une statuette en bronze.

Ils déplacèrent la lourde décoration de métal sur quelques centimètres à peine, grognant et soufflant leurs efforts. Derrière celle-ci, un mécanisme dérobé à leur vue se dessina peu à peu.

Elena, à bout de souffle, tira une dernière fois sur le bras de la statuette pour aider l'Utaien à déplacer la décoration. Sous l'effort, elle sentit le gant faire glisser ses doigts et l'empêcher de développer toute sa force.

Elle pesta à voix haute et s'aperçut que les efforts du côté de Tseng avaient cessé soudainement. Rouvrant ses paupières plissées jusque là, elle écarquilla les pupilles lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme la fixer avec un demi-sourire qui ne lui apparaissait que rarement.

 _ **« Ton père m'en aurait voulu, de te confier à moi pour t'entendre jurer ainsi. »** _ souffla-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Honteuse, elle lâcha la statuette et retira ses gants de cuir, qu'elle claqua sur le sol poussiéreux avec rage.

 ** _« Continuons. »_** obtempéra-t-elle d'une voix aiguë mal contrôlée.

Le Turk aux cheveux sombres cligna des yeux lentement, sans la quitter de son regard profond et inquisiteur.

Impassible devant lui, Elena soutenait ses deux perles noires sans ciller. Ça ne lui était pas étonnant : digne héritière de sa famille, elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts les méthodes de jugement de celui qui avait contribué à faire d'elle, ce qu'elle était à ce jour.

 ** _« Il est rare que tu t'énerves pour si peu, Elena. »_** statua-t-il finalement, songeur.

 ** _« Je voulais seulement vous aider au mieux, chef. »_** conclut-elle d'un air renfermé et maladroit, tirant à nouveau sur la statuette de métal pour clore la conversation.

Tseng le lui avait pourtant dit de nombreuses fois : la colère qu'elle renfermait était une arme qui ne servait qu'à ses ennemis. Alors, tout en tirant sur ce bras de bronze froid qui les séparait d'une partie des réponses qu'ils étaient venus chercher ici, Elena tenta de faire le vide en elle.

De laisser ses sentiments de côté, comme on le lui avait enseigné durant des années.

Comme un bon chien. Comme un bon Turk.

Le souffle des deux agents en noir se saccada au fil du temps mais enfin, ils parvinrent à traîner le lourd ornement artistique sur quelques centimètres de plus, libérant la gravure et les sept poignées voilées, construites à même la roche.

À bout de force, la plus jeune des deux s'adossa au mur et relâcha la pression dans ses bras meurtris par l'exercice difficile. Elle retint de justesse un long souffle de fatigue et bloqua ses genoux en position tendue pour empêcher son corps de s'affaisser contre la paroi.

Sa mâchoire se crispa : elle était un Turk, sous le commandement du meilleur d'entre eux.

Et un Turk ne pouvait éprouver de faiblesse.

Elle resterait debout.

Elena, en proie à un conflit interne de circonstance, ouvrit les paupières lorsqu'à sa gauche, elle entendit le frottement d'un tissu contre la roche. Sa dévotion au devoir vacilla lorsqu'elle vit son supérieur hiérarchique s'assoir confortablement, le dos contre les bas-reliefs, et étendre ses jambes devant lui avant d'en ramener une pour y poser un bras fatigué.

Tiraillée entre la colère et l'étonnement, elle se contenta de fixer Tseng comme une enfant devant un parent contredisant ses propres paroles.

 ** _« Souffle un peu : nous avons de l'avance. »_**

Il était si décontracté.. et elle, si sotte !

Comment pouvait-elle obéir à quoi ou qui que ce soit en forçant son corps à aller au-delà du supportable ?

Elle avait encore tant à apprendre sous sa coupe que cela en devenait, de jour en jour, de plus en plus insupportable. Car chaque nouvelle mission, chaque nouvel ordre, lui faisait comprendre l'étendue du fossé qui les séparait depuis toutes ces années. Un fossé qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à réduire.

Elena imita son supérieur et s'installa dos au mur, de l'autre côté de la statuette déplacée, pour ne pas à avoir à supporter son regard de là où elle était.

Elle avait toujours préféré le voir de dos.

Petite, alors que son père et sa sœur travaillaient déjà pour la Shinra, elle se souvenait avoir aperçu le dos cet homme pour la première fois lorsque son père l'avait ramené à la maison.

Adolescent, il y avait séjourné de nombreuses nuits, alors que la Shinra avait pris en main son éducation de Turk en même temps que celle d'Emma.

Un jeune Utaien d'à peine la quinzaine, exilé de sa patrie pour d'obscures raisons que son père avait tenu à garder hors de la portée de la compréhension de la petite collégienne qu'elle était à l'époque.

Elle avait aperçu son dos alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs de sa maison et qu'elle l'épiait, méfiante et timide à la fois.

Ce dos, elle s'était habituée à le voir sous toutes ses coutures. Lorsqu'il participait aux tâches ménagères de la maison en l'absence de son géniteur, ou lorsqu'il revêtait la veste noire qui était devenue sienne à son entrée officielle dans la section départementale des affaires administratives.

Elle l'avait connu frêle et hésitant, vu s'endurcir et s'alourdir sous le poids des responsabilités toujours plus écrasantes qu'il avait accepté au fil des années.

Pour devenir le dos d'un homme.

Un homme qui l'avait accueillie lorsque sa famille avait été décimée, cette tragique nuit. Un homme qui avait pris soin d'elle et qui avait tenté de la dissuader de suivre la voie dangereuse sur laquelle sa propre sœur avait péri.

Mais il n'avait pas réussi, en ce temps là. Alors il lui avait à nouveau tourné le dos, pour tenter d'éloigner de lui la jeune femme en devenir qu'elle était.

Et ce dos était devenu le symbole de ce qu'Elena devait atteindre. Elle l'avait vu en rêve durant son année de formation à l'École paramilitaire de la Shinra. Elle l'avait gardé en filigrane durant tous les tests, les épreuves, les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées pour atteindre un niveau d'excellence en une unique année, là où même sa chère et défunte soeur – major de sa promotion – avait mis le double de temps.

Ce dos, elle l'avait mémorisé dans les moindres détails, pour le retrouver, inchangé, à son intronisation comme nouvelle recrue au sein de l'unité des Turks.

Ce jour où elle les avait rejoints, le regard noir et sévère de l'homme qui avait été son ami, son soutien et son confident durant ses jeunes années, s'était détourné d'elle. Ruinant ses espoirs de reconnaissance.

Ses efforts avaient été vains. Car lorsque Tseng s'était retourné, la veste qu'elle avait aperçue était toujours aussi noire. Toujours aussi lourde sur ce dos fier, droit, fatigué... et si lointain.

Elle qui avait couru pour le rejoindre, ne s'était rapprochée que d'à peine quelques millimètres. Pire encore : sans comprendre pourquoi, elle le sentait fragilisé, alourdi par le poids d'une nouvelle responsabilité à supporter.

Elle avait alors renforcé ses atouts, supprimé ses pauses, atteint les sommets de la direction et grimpé les échelons aux côtés de ses camarades. Elle avait surpassé la sagesse mémorable de Rude, détrôné l'efficacité sanglante de Reno, anéanti les scores de fiabilité de Vincent par les siens, remplacé la fidèle et acharnée Cissnei dans tous les déplacements de l'Utaien.

Elle était même devenue la préférée de leur président, en matière de garde.

Mais cela n'avait jamais comblé le fossé qui existait entre le dos de cet homme et elle. Elle, qui courait à en perdre haleine contre le flot du temps et du danger qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, l'arme au poing sur toutes leurs interventions qui le couvrait en anéantissant toutes les menaces possibles aux alentours qui remplissait son rôle de bras-droit à merveille...

Il était toujours aussi loin.

Elena ramena ses jambes pliées contre sa poitrine et y déposa le front, encore chaud et trempé de sueur par les efforts fournis. Elle ferma ses yeux et plissa ses paupières dans une grimace de souffrance interne, signal des multiples failles de son armure, prémisse de ses sentiments souvent refoulés prêts à exploser.

Des sentiments qu'elle détestait devoir avoir à nommer.

La jalousie, l'espérance, la souffrance, le soulagement, l'amour, la haine, la froideur, la peur, l'anxiété …

Tous se succédaient en elle à une vitesse irréelle et menaçaient de fendre son âme en deux lorsqu'elle repensa au dos de cet homme qu'elle suivait depuis toujours.

Souhaitait-elle le surpasser, ou simplement l'atteindre pour de bon ?

Elle touchait souvent la réponse du bout du doigt mais, pernicieusement, celle-ci lui susurrait à l'oreille que l'entendre sans avoir atteint au préalable son but, signifierait pour elle la fin de tout.

Alors elle la laissait s'échapper, pour tenter de continuer sa route. Vers lui.

Encore une fois, elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par son voisin et le cliquètement d'un briquet qu'on allume. Elle tendit son cou et afficha un air réprobateur en voyant de la fumée s'élever de l'endroit où reposait le chef de leur unité.

 ** _« Vous deviez arrêter ! »_ ** lui reprocha-t-elle immédiatement pour balayer toutes les pensées qui l'accablaient depuis peu.

La colère avait quelque chose de bon, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait appris : elle permettait de supplanter tout le reste.

 ** _« J'ai repris. »_**

Un souffle de fumée blanche s'éleva après les trois simples mots, froids mais vrais, de l'Utaien qui tira de nouveau sur la cigarette l'instant d'après.

Elena se leva d'un bond et la lui arracha de la bouche devant l'air circonspect d'une victime qui ne bougea pourtant pas d'un poil pour l'en empêcher.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante, parfois...

 ** _« Vous avez fait serment de servir le Président jusqu'à votre mort. Faites alors au moins en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas provoquée par autre chose qu'une balle qui l'aurait atteint en plein cœur. »_**

… Et avoir raison, souvent.

Tseng tiqua d'un claquement de langue en envoyant un regard noir à sa subalterne, à genoux devant lui. Il la regarda écraser le mégot fumant sur le sol de pierre et de poussière dans un geste de défi qu'elle savait déjà remporté.

 ** _« Remets tes gants. »_** ordonna-t-il sèchement en se relevant et en déboutonnant sa veste alors qu'Elena partait rechercher, passablement contrite, les habits de cuir lancés à terre.

Il la regarda faire en passant son bras enserré d'une chemise blanche hors de la manche de sa veste de tissu noir, héritage de son rôle et de son statut. Pliant l'habit en deux, il le posa sur son épaule et répondit à la question muette d'Elena lorsqu'elle revint près de lui :

 ** _« Tout ça me donne chaud. »_**

Il sourit intérieurement lorsque la jeunette détourna ses yeux noisettes de lui et de son regard digne d'un passage aux rayons X. Il savait ce qui la tiraillait au fond d'elle-même. Il connaissait cette enfant grandie trop vite presque autant qu'il se connaissait lui-même.

Elle avait toujours cherché à l'impressionner, à obtenir son approbation, un signe de fierté venant de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais pu s'astreindre à le lui accorder.

Le talent de cette jeune femme ne cessait de grandir et il devait s'en éloigner pour laisser l'espace nécessaire à son épanouissement.

Un jour, elle serait celle qui prendrait sa place et son titre au côté du jeune Président.

Lorsqu'une balle – ou toute autre menace – traverserait son corps et détruirait son âme, Elena serait celle qui endosserait son rôle.

Le jeune homme l'avait toujours su, du moment où il était venu lui annoncer la mort de son père et de sa sœur dans cette maison des hauts quartiers de Midgar, et que l'adolescente avait répondu à la nouvelle par un simple, digne et déchirant :

 ** _« Ils ont bien servis. »_**

Il l'avait toujours su, lorsqu'il avait personnellement suivi son avancée à l'école paramilitaire et reçu, en tant que tuteur administratif légal, ses relevés mensuels de notations.

Parfaite. Elle était parfaite en tout domaine.

Tirs de terrain, interrogatoires, combats à mains nues, armes blanches, missions de reconnaissance, infiltrations, déminages, désinformations, tromperies...

Parfaite. En tout point.

Pourtant, il l'avait vu arriver dans leur département un an plus tard et n'avait alors trouvé qu'une jeune femme frêle au regard incertain, perdu, se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée en pleine mer.

Il savait ce qu'il représentait pour elle et ne pouvait lui accorder. Tout au plus, il avait pu lui donner un peu d'espoir pour la faire avancer sur un chemin sûr.

Tseng reporta sa concentration sur le mécanisme ancien qu'ils avaient découverts et sortit de sa poche la clé de pierre qu'ils avaient dérobée pour rentrer dans le Temple.

La solution ne pouvait pas être aussi simple même si l'orifice face à lui correspondait, à œil nu, à la forme de la clé qu'il détenait. Toutes ces poignées, ces dessins brillant par endroit, ne pouvaient cacher une solution aussi simple.

 ** _« Elena, qu'en penses-tu ? »_** finit-il par demander.

Tseng connaissait ses talents en matière d'investigation et la laissa s'accroupir pour toucher du bout des doigts les symboles, concentrée à l'extrême.

Il savait qu'elle ne le décevrait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

 _ **« Il doit exister au moins un autre mécanisme similaire. Ce sont les Étoiles de Shinryû qui sont représentées ici et là. Mais seules six d'entre elles ont la bonne forme. La septième, elle... Je ne comprends pas... »** _

Tseng, resté debout derrière elle, regarda sa subalterne identifier de leur nom d'origine les six étoiles dont elle parlait.

Entendre Elena parler dans la langue du pays dont il était originaire avait quelque chose d'étrange et de fabuleux qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Peut-être était-ce petit accent charmant qu'avaient les Midgariens lorsqu'ils tentaient de singer leurs sons, qui lui plaisait tant ? Ou peut-être était-ce ce petit sifflement inopportun qu'avait la blonde lorsqu'elle finissait certains mots ?

La voyant en difficulté et paniquée de son incompréhension, il vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules couvertes de tissu. Se penchant sur la jeune femme il la rassura et la regarda activer quelques manettes avec prudence et anxiété.

 ** _« Si six étoiles sont correctes, alors les mécanismes au nombre de sept sont sûrement là pour nous aider à ouvrir la serrure. »_** compléta Tseng de sa voix grave.

Elena acquiesça en laissant s'échapper un sourire qu'elle contint l'instant d'après en reportant ses yeux sur la structure de roche.

Tseng, hors de sa vue, laissa le sien orner ses lèvres, fier et amusé à la fois des réactions immatures de cette jeune femme dont le contact lui était si agréable.

 ** _« Des mécanismes identiques avec sept autres manettes pour un total de X mauvaises réponses. »_** récapitula Elena.

 ** _« Et si elles n'étaient pas si mauvaises, ces réponses ? »_** murmura Tseng dans son dos, proche de son oreille.

Il avait déjà compris, elle le savait. Il ne cherchait qu'à pousser son raisonnement pour qu'elle déduise à son tour la solution de ce problème.

Shinryû faisait parti du folklore commun aux Anciens et au peuple d'Utai : il avait encore une fois, cette longueur d'avance qu'elle ne parvenait pas à effacer.

 ** _« Les Shinji. »_** déclara-t-elle d'un ton las et frustré.

 ** _« Exact. Si les bonnes réponses sont les Étoiles de Shinryû, tout être censé activerait les manettes correspondantes et laisserait l'erreur de côté pour tourner cette serrure. Mais le Dragon du vent d'or et d'argent ne peut rien sans l'aide de ceux sur qui il bâti son royaume. »_**

Tseng resserra sa prise sur les épaules de la jeune femme devant lui et attendit qu'elle réponde à sa sourde question sans parole.

 ** _« Le dragon d'Azur. La Tortue Noire. Le Phénix Vermillon. Le Tigre Blanc. »_**

 ** _« Encore exact. »_** souffla Tseng, semblant attendre autre chose.

Elena déglutit en sentant la pression s'accentuer sur le tissu noir. Elle abhorrait le contact de Tseng autant qu'elle avait pu le désirer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle voyait le symbole Cetra dont était dérivée l'actuelle écriture utaienne du Byakko, d'un blanc flétrit par le temps, danser devant ses yeux sur la roche du Temple des Anciens.

Là était la réponse qu'attendait l'homme derrière elle. Et lorsqu'elle lui aurait donné ce qu'il désirait, il l'abandonnerait à nouveau. Son contact quitterait son corps. Sa main, son épaule. Elle serait à nouveau seule et le verrait tourner le dos vers les autres mécanismes pour ouvrir la porte qui leur résistait. En son for intérieur elle désirait que ce moment dure toujours.

 ** _« Byakko. »_** répondit-elle pourtant du tac au tac.

Car elle était une arme à son service, d'une dangerosité qui se voulait mortelle... et rapide.

Tseng lâcha l'épaule de la jeune femme aussitôt le mot prononcé et la vit baisser ses yeux avec autant de douleur que de fierté. Il passa sa main au-dessus d'elle et actionna la manette sous le symbole du Shinji en lequel son peuple croyait fermement.

Se retirant, il effleura sans le vouloir réellement, du côté de sa main, la joue de la blonde qui tressaillit.

Elle se leva aussitôt pour masquer son trouble et continua sa route vers le sombre couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté.

 ** _« J'ai repéré une autre statuette. »_** finit-elle par déclarer d'une voix ferme, quelques mètres plus loin en s'emparant d'un des flambeaux éteints depuis des siècles.

Tseng la vit l'allumer en se servant d'une matéria basique et en fit de même pour la rejoindre.

 ** _« Elena. Retire ta veste. »_** lui ordonna-t-il en arrivant près de la statue et de sa recrue alors qu'elle le regardait, stupéfaite.

Même sans comprendre, il la vit obéir. Il était tout pour elle.

Dans son regard brun il lisait la dévotion autant que l'incompréhension. Une appréhension face à un geste qu'elle exécutait uniquement dans le but de se soumettre à la volonté d'un autre.

Ce comportement qui le grisait en tant qu'homme, il avait appris à l'occulter depuis bien longtemps par ses désirs de devoir. Les formes dévoilées d'Elena, qu'il connaissait dans leurs moindres détails, déclenchaient toujours en lui cette intense chaleur qu'il avait appris à maîtriser au fil du temps.

Mais en ce jour-ci, comme tous les autres, cette femme désirable devait rester un outil. À son service. Au service de leur maître à tous les deux. Le rose de ses joues ne devait pas le détourner de cette voie qu'ils avaient embrassée. Pas plus que son souffle chaud ou que ses hanches étroites appelant furieusement à l'étreinte.

Il le savait bien.

Il prit des mains la veste noire qu'elle lui tendait et l'attacha à la seconde statuette pour répéter leurs efforts de manière plus économique, en se servant de leur habits respectifs en tant que bras de levier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils soufflèrent tous deux et réitérèrent l'action sur la manette en face d'une deuxième inscription correspondant à leur raisonnement. La troisième suivit rapidement et la quatrième ne leur résista pas non plus.

Cependant, au moment de repartir vers la première énigme pour vérifier si leurs théories étaient justes, Tseng entendit sa subalterne émettre un gémissement étouffé qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

 ** _« Elena ? »_** demanda-t-il à la jeune femme, semblant fiévreuse.

 ** _« Ce n'est rien. »_** affirma-t-elle d'une voix froide et agressive.

L'Utaien aux cheveux de jais se retourna pour l'examiner de toute sa hauteur et s'empara, d'un geste vif, du poignet de sa recrue qui se débattit pour la forme avant de le fusiller du regard, à la limite du respect.

 ** _« Elena, montre-moi ta main. »_**

Son poing fermé se détendit en même temps que ses dents se serrèrent et Elena dévoila, bon gré mal gré, une méchante estafilade au creux de sa paume.

 ** _« Je t'avais dit de garder tes gants. »_** tiqua-t-il, mécontent.

 ** _« Ce n'est rien. »_** répéta-t-elle après un regard plus dur encore que le premier.

Tseng la jaugea sévèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux au sol, affirmant son autorité sur elle. Il laissa son poignet libre le temps de se saisir de sa chemise blanche et de la retirer du pantalon dans laquelle elle était rangée. Tirant sur le tissu, il entendit les fibres se détacher les unes des autres dans un bruit qu'il détestait.

 ** _« Chef, je... Vraiment, je... »_** protesta Elena, confuse en comprenant ce qu'il faisait.

 ** _« Tais-toi et donne-moi cette main. »_** réitéra-t-il en tentant de reprendre un poignet qu'elle lui déroba d'un pas en arrière.

Tseng soupira en inspirant longuement et se rapprocha d'elle comme d'une enfant un peu trop révoltée contre l'autorité. Il savait qu'elle avait honte de s'être fait prendre.

Il savait qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir vu déchirer sa chemise blanche pour elle.

Il savait que cela lui faisait mal.

Et il savait qu'au fond, elle espérait ça de lui, plus que tout.

Cette enfant perdue qui les avait rejoints sous la coupe de la Shinra, sur laquelle il veillait sur demande de son défunt père, il ne pouvait la laisser se détruire. Alors si elle ne pensait pas pouvoir l'atteindre, il voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était parce qu'ils étaient déjà bien trop proches.

Mais ce message, il était incapable de lui formuler.

Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais accepté lui-même.

Tseng couvrit son visage d'un ton sombre et avança vers elle tandis qu'Elena se collait au mur et rabattait l'essentiel de son insubordination sur un regard menaçant.

 ** _« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »_** hacha-t-elle en portant sa main, ensanglantée par le mouvement, vers le côté droit de sa ceinture où, l'Utaien le savait, reposait sa fidèle arme à feu.

Elle n'oserait pas.

Et lui, n'avait pas peur d'elle.

Cette femme ne tirerait sur lui que pour une seule chose : la vie de Rufus Shinra.

Il la vit saisir son arme tout de même et l'enserrer avec une grimace qui trahissait la profondeur de sa coupure. Calme et froid, il continua d'avancer et se posta devant elle avant de plonger son regard onyx dans le sien, rendu presque noir à cause de l'ombre qu'il projetait sur son corps à la lueur des flambeaux.

 ** _« Ta main. »_** prononça-t-il d'un paisible murmure en la voyant trembler sous le coup des émotions qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à refréner, contrairement à lui.

Tseng savait qu'elle lâcherait son arme qu'elle donnerait sa main et qu'il la banderait du lambeau de tissu arraché qu'elle lui obéirait, une fois encore.

Mais en cet instant, la voyant essayer en vain de trouver une échappatoire à une destinée déjà écrite, il la regarda d'un air tendre et désireux de connaître la suite.

 ** _« Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, Elena. »_** murmura-t-il en se penchant sur elle. Et, en pressant son corps contre le sien, il sentit son dos s'appuyer contre la paroi.

Il devait lui faire sentir le poids de ce qu'elle aurait à endurer lorsqu'il disparaîtrait.

Il l'avait sentie, sa présence ici, en ce temple. Il le sentait approcher. Sa dernière leçon était à l'œuvre et la jeune femme devait l'assimiler au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il tendit sa main pour relever le menton de la blonde, il vit ses pupilles se dilater d'effroi autant que d'envie.

Alors pourquoi n'obéissait-elle pas ?

Tseng écrasa son second bras au dessus de sa tête pour ne lui laisser aucune possibilité de mouvement et la sentit frémir contre lui. Elle attendait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui donner et qu'elle savait impossible.

Parce qu'ils ne sortiraient pas vivants de ce tertre des Anciens tous les deux. Et parce qu'il devait lui enseigner une dernière chose avant cela.

Il lui prit la main de force et elle se laissa faire, laissant son arme tomber dans un bruit sourd au sol.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il posa son front contre le sien et la fixa, se servant de ses deux mains libres pour bander la blessée.

Son souffle était calme, glacial. Comme à son habitude.

Lui, savait comment empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite, sa respiration de se faire réelle et ses yeux briller du désir que tout son corps ressentait à l'instant.

Et cela, il lui enseignait à présent.

Car si aucun geste ne trahissait son sentiment, toute son aura respirait l'envie qui le saisissait face à l'objet d'un désir trop longtemps contenu. Ils le savaient tous les deux, eux et seulement eux, et les larmes qui pointaient aux yeux de la jeune recrue en étaient la preuve même.

Elle les laissa couler lorsque, sèchement et avec cruauté, Tseng serra le pansement de fortune et en fit un nœud appuyé pile en regard de la plaie, avant de lâcher sa recrue et d'enfiler sa veste devant elle.

 _ **« Merci, chef. »** _ fit-elle d'une voix sans émotion, en contradiction avec la peine et la joie qu'elle éprouvait à l'instant même où les paroles glissaient sur ses lèvres rosées.

Elena enfila sa veste noire à son tour et remit en place son arme et sa cravate avant de suivre à nouveau le dos de cet homme.

Le dos de cet homme dont la présence était si douloureuse et si intense. Le dos de cet homme qui venait d'écraser son corps contre le sien en lui avouant sans le lui dire, ces sentiments qu'elle partageait.

Elena appuya sur sa plaie pour s'obliger à retrouver sa lucidité et le sang ne tarda pas à s'engorger dans le tissu immaculé. Lorsqu'elle grogna malgré tout sa douleur, Tseng ne se retourna pas, occupé à enfoncer la clé de pierre dans la serrure qu'ils avaient dévoilés grace à leurs efforts combinés.

Une porte s'ouvrit et aussitôt, Tseng s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'un vaste couloir dérobé.

Il prit le poignet d'Elena et l'attira contre lui pour lui montrer leur découverte.

Evant eux s'élevait un immense mur décoré à l'effigie des Anciens, pourvu de reliefs colorés de plusieurs mètres de hauteur et de textes à traduire en parfaite état de conservation.

Tseng plissa les yeux et serra les mâchoires lorsque Elena s'éloigna de lui pour courir vers les reliefs et commencer à les inspecter, avec cet entrain qu'il chérissait, entre l'ingénuité et le sérieux dû à sa fonction.

Il était tout près. Il le savait. Alors il la regarda sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir et sourit. D'un sourire qu'il voulu le plus sincère possible.

La tristesse l'enveloppa et il sentit son corps se tendre d'une façon douloureuse lorsque, les yeux fiers et excités, Elena courut à nouveau vers lui pour demander :

 ** _« Tseng ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_**

Elle l'avait appelé par son nom... C'était si rare.

 ** _« Est-ce que ça nous permettra de trouver la terre promise ? »_**

Il inspira et se promit de chérir ce moment. Il lui fallait faire vite. Il aurait voulu retourner en arrière et profiter des moments ultérieurs pour serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras et faire fi de son devoir.

Mais il n'avait pas pu, car il était faible. Plus faible qu'Elena ne le saurait jamais.

Il l'était devenu au moment même où une collégienne avait posé un regard méfiant et timide sur lui, lorsqu'il avait passé le seuil d'une maison des Hauts-Quartiers de Midgar, recueilli par une famille soudée au service de la Shinra.

Il était faible, alors qu'elle devait devenir forte. Plus forte que lui.

À jamais, son devoir était de lui tourner le dos, pour qu'elle continue de courir après lui, après ce dos qu'elle rêvait en son for intérieur de rejoindre pour l'enlacer.

Alors le jeune home ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils étaient si prêts de se quitter. Pas alors que la jeune femme devrait bientôt se souvenir de lui comme quelqu'un d'intouchable et d'inatteignable.

Les multiples fractures de l'armure de glace qu'il portait constamment devraient à jamais rester invisibles à ces yeux noisettes.

Alors, si l'envie furieuse d'embrasser cette femme, de l'emmener loin d'ici et de leur découverte, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, d'entendre ses soupirs amoureux mêlés au sien, le saisissait, proche de cette fin qu'il savait inéluctable, Tseng devait résister une dernière fois.

Il fallait que l'un des deux s'en sorte.

Et il ne voulait pas vivre sans elle.

Sans se presser, il répondit alors qu'il sentait déjà la mort plier ses ailes sur le temple :

 ** _« … Je me le demande. »_**

Il haussa les épaules, geste qu'il savait courant chez lui. Voyant la jeune femme déçue par sa nonchalance, il ajouta :

 ** _« En tout cas, je dois faire un rapport au Président. »_**

Elena compris ce que cela signifiait. Elle devait s'en aller et le laisser faire son devoir ici. Rejoindre les autres Turks et servir leur chef à tous, sur un autre front.

C'est ici qu'ils se séparaient et Tseng en paraissait soulagé.

Elle baissa la tête et fit quelques pas vers la sortie du couloir avant de se retourner et de prononcer sans le savoir pourquoi, le cœur battant :

 ** _« Fais attention, Tseng. »_**

Elle l'avait encore appelé par son nom... C'était vraiment si rare.

Le jeune homme regretta soudain que ce soit à ce moment que leurs liens, malgré toute la complexité qui les qualifiait, se resserraient enfin.

Pris d'une vague de sentiments intenses, il balaya l'air de la main nonchalamment et prononça un vague _« Ouais... »_ qui, il le savait, venait de surprendre la blonde au plus haut point malgré son air inchangé.

Le silence se fit entre eux et Elena amorça un pas vers lui.

Il ne le fallait pas : le temps leur était compté.

Il fallait qu'elle parte. Qu'elle vive tandis qu'il retenait la mort personnifiée ici, loin d'elle.

Avec douleur, il prononça des paroles qui lui déchirèrent l'âme en deux.

 ** _« Hé, Elena, que dirais-tu d'aller dîner lorsque notre boulot sera terminé ? »_**

Tseng savait que ces paroles incongrues suffiraient à déstabiliser la jeune vit passer son teint parfait du rose au rouge, avant qu'elle ne murmure des paroles sans grand sens :

 ** _« Hmm. Merci beaucoup. Alors... »_** comprit-il plus ou moins.

Tourmentée et avec une joie immense sur les traits,Elenalui tourna le dos pour s'en aller enfin :

 ** _« Si tu veux bien m'excuser. »_**

Tseng détourna les yeux de sa silhouette fine, souriant et hochant de la tête affectueusement.

Il ne la vit pas contempler son dos alors qu'il réfléchissait sur les énigmes anciennes qui ornaient les murs.

Il ne vit pas qu'elle contemplait le chemin parcouru jusqu'ici.

Il ne vit pas le sourire de la jeune femme, qui s'affichait pour la première fois depuis des années, alors qu'elle fixait le dos de cet homme, enfin un peu moins loin.

Mais il devina qu'elle le faisait, avec souffrance. Et il sut lorsqu'elle porta un dernier regard sur lui avant de s'enfuir. Il sentit son regard s'évanouir et attendit quelques secondes pour se retourner et prononcer avec fierté et résolution, laissant derrière lui une promesse qui ne se réaliserait jamais :

 ** _« Sephiroth... ! »_**

* * *

oooooo

ooo

o

 ** _Yop, déjà fini._**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez apprécié !_**

 ** _(Même si on sait que le grand chef finit par survivre à sa vilaine blessure, ça fait toujours mal d'y repenser n_n !)_**

 ** _A bientôt, sur ce fandom ou sur un autre._**

 ** _Xyan-Griffe-d'Or._**


End file.
